


Hands on You

by ShimmerShadows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: This takes place after the Cup of China Grand Prix





	Hands on You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Cup of China Grand Prix

"Eros," Victor whispers in his ear. "I think," he says running his hand inside of Yuri's shirt, "you're starting to understand it."

The hotel room is cool, dark, but underneath the bleached white cotton sheets, it's warm.

"Maybe you want to rest on your stomach, my pork cutlet bowl."

Victor pulls a small bottle of lube from underneath his pillow. The quiet plastic 'click' sends a small electrical snap down Yuri's spine, as Victor massages his cock with lube.

"How badly do you want this, Yuri?"

"I... I want to win the Grand Prix Final."

Victor's head tilts to the side, a smile on his face. "Is that really all you want?"

Blood rushes to the surface of Yuri's face, "I want to be more than you can ever dream of."

"Yuri, every time I see you perform on ice, I'm amazed."

"There's more to me than ice skating!"

"I'm well aware of that," Victor says. He runs his lubed fingers up from Yuri's scrotum, his palm resting on the tailbone, his middle finger lightly tapping Yuri's entrance.

Yuri's throat rattles out a low moan, as Victor's finger sinks in.

Every nerve within an inch of proximity to Victor's touch is overwhelmed, exploding, an incandescent lightbulb popping from too much charge. The blood thunders and stomps in Yuri's eardrums, drowning out the sound of Victor's breathing.

"Can I surprise you again?" Yuri lifts his hips to rest on his knees, releasing Victor's finger, his back an exponential curve.

Victor rises up to meet his advance, and guides his cock into Yuri. As Victor drives deeper, Yuri pushes his face and shoulders into the space where the bed and the headboard meet, trying to fill every cubic millimetre of space while trying to remain relaxed, receptive.

"You surprised me that this even started."

Victor begins thrusting a slow 44 BPM, as Yuri's abdomen tenses arrhythmically, a bodily polyrhythm with his staccato breathing. 'And yet, so beautiful nonetheless,' thinks Victor, his hands grasping Yuri's bony hips.

Yuri is a mess of flexion and desire, and as Victor quickens his pace, Yuri braces for his own climax.

Victor's ejaculation, like his ice skating, ends in surprising fashion, causing chain reaction as Yuri's brain is a fireworks grand finale, popping and colour sizzles.

"Tissue?" asks Victor, reaching for his Makkachin tissue box.


End file.
